The Two Duo Maxwells
by Auza-Isaka-Winner
Summary: Duo finds a deadly secret that leads to relena's killer, but is it really the killer?


**If I owned Gundam wing:** Duo's hair would be done in pigtails on each episode of the series.

_**Dedications:** This is dedicated to Gundampoiltstarmaxwell, for the Character that she has. This is the story behind her character._

_**Prolouge:**The year is 196 AC, The pilots Have all been busy lately with figureing out the mystery of an explosion that killed relena peacecraft. The pilots haven't really talked to each other after the explosion and Heero has been taking it the hardest, having been the closest to her. _

_Duo has been trying to figure out what happened with very few leads to go on. Trowa has gone back to the circus life after quitting the preventers, though it's not the same when you know what happened. Quatre Is a colony leader and a dang good one at that, he has managed to unite the colonies and the earth together and maintain peace at the same time. And wufei, Wufei has remained a preventer but has disappeared lately. Duo is closest to the truth.. Maybe too close..._

**The New Duo Maxwell**

**Chapter 1 – The Freak Accident**

A soft constant tapping can be heard from the keyboard in the small preventers office, the clock reads 'three twenty-seven A.M.' and the man at the desk is too busy to even notice the time. His long chestnut color braid sways slightly in a small draft coming from his open office window. His Violet eyes go over every word of a paper in his hand, that was found next to the building that was bombed. He leans back in his chair and streaches his arms with a yawn and then blinks when he notices something on the paper that he didn't notice before.

He looks over to his silver cellphone that is sitting on the desk next to the keyboard. With a swift motion he grabs it and begins to punch in a phone number. As he waits for the person on the other side to answer he taps his fingers impatiently on the desk "Come on... answer the phone..." he grumbles under his breath while looking at the small blood splotch on the paper.

A click is heard on the other end and a man answers '_Hello?' _Duo mentally thanks the man for answering and gets to what he called for "hey john, this is duo." he greets quickly "I need to ask you for a big favor, can I come over right now for some blood tests?" the man gives a verbal yawn and is silent for a minute then finally responds _'Duo, do you realize that it is 3:35 in the morning?'_

Duo takes a quick look at the clock and back the the paper questioning himself for a minute then giving his response "yes, I realize that, this is extremely important! I'm working on a case that involves the vice forein minister getting killed. Can I rely on your help or not!" John lets out another audiable yawn _'give me five minutes to set everything up.' _Duo lets out a sigh of releif upon hearing that "Thankyou, you won't regret this!" he closes the phone and gets everything together and into his suitcase to head over there.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

a phone rings a few times in a dark room and an older woman picks it up only to hiss softly into the phone "What is it!" the person on the other end stutters slightly as they try to get the answer out _'H-h-h-h-he is figuring it out...'_ the woman sighs as she puts her hand onto her hip and thinks for a minute.

"Maxwell, right?" she asks in a deep voice knowing that it would be maxwell who would figure it out _'yes it is. What do I do...'_ the voice squeaks back. The woman looks over at a picture of Treize kushranada(SP?) "hm... Dispose of him, he figures it out to early, His exelency wouldn't like someone like him." with that statement she hangs the phone up, automaticly ending the call.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

The American preventer looks at the paper that john had just handed him in disbelief "this is totally wrong... it just can't be..." he mutters as he looks at his watch realizing something about the office that his boss works in, he looks at john "Thanks a bunch!" he grabs his breif case and makes his way out to his car so that he can head back to the building he works in. he fumbles with his keys to find the right one.

As soon as he does this he sticks the key into the lock and turns it, upon hearing the lock make a cliking sound he takes it out and climbs into his car. He shuts the car door not even bothering to buckle up cause it would waste precious time. He puts the key into the ignition and pauses before turning it "I Hope I'm right..." he mutters to himself and takes that moment to turn the key. The starter kicks on and then the car explodes from the bomb that was underneath the hood.

A day later

_'...He was killed in a car bombing 5:30 Friday morning. The head of the preventers says that the loss of a preventer and the loss of a loved one is unbearable, his death will be avenged...'_

the young german girl sits embraced by the former gundam pilot trowa barton, she sits crying into trowa's shirt, meanwhile he holds her and strokes her hair not knowing what to say to the heartbroken girl. Trowa watches upon her knowing how hard this must be for her, considering how close she was to duo. Within a few minute her sobs are quiet and she is asleep in his arms.

A blonde arabian takes that moment to walk into the room "how is she doing?" he asks with a concerned tone in his voice. Trowa looks up at him "she asleep right now... she has been crying ever since une called, hours ago..." the two look down upon her as she groans slightly in her sleep "Du.. o..." they can hear being said as a small tear runs down her cheek "Come... Back..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
